Summer Camp
by b00ks101
Summary: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode are strangers sent to the same camp for two months. When the fight and get sent to the isolated cabin in the forest what is it that changes them? CammiexZach. I don't own characters, just story. Please follow and review, it helps!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV**

"Do i have to go, dad? Summer camp is for kids!" I pleaded he would take me home, this was torture. I'd spent the last week of school being mocked for fun because of this.

"Cammie, its only two months. You'll have a couple weeks at the end of summer to see your friends." I know he was only doing this cause i'd got into some trouble with teachers at school. Although i honestly couldn't see how this would help.

"Fine." I replied. I didn't want to be angry at him. but this was such a waste of time. I dropped my bags at my cabin and waved as he drove off.

Two whole months to.

I met my room-mates, Rebecca, who was from England, and Liz, who was the small and blonde. They seemed nice but i'd prefer to be at home with Macey, my best friend and Josh. Josh Abrhams. I had this stupid crush on him for years until i seen how he is in and out of relationships like he doesn't care. So i left that behind. Plus, i think he and Macey have been hooking up.

_"_Hey, I'm Cammie" i said to them, walking over to the bed at the window. "This bed taken?" i asked.

"Nope." Bex replied. He accent was so cool. A change from what i normally hear.

I dumped my bag on the bed and looked out the window. These three guys were passing by our cabin, laughing. A little one with black hair, a bigger, built guy and in the middle was this tall guy with black shaggy hair over these amazing green eyes. I didn't realise i was staring until Liz spoke to me.

"Cammie? That's Jonas, Grant and Zach. They're the 'popular' guys. They're here every year." She sounded annoyed when she said popular, she must not be as known as them.

"Which one is the guy in the middle?" She could obviously see the look in my eyes that i was interested in him because this big smile grew on her face.

"Zachary Goode. He's one of the activity directors. He can be quite obnoxious though." She said. I wondered if he had made fun of her or something. She looked uncomfortable talking about them so i let it go.

_"Lunch. Everyone come to the mess hall." _This came through the speaker on the cabin wall.

"Can you show me where to go?" I asked, looking lost and twisting the necklace Macey gave me before i left.

"Yeah, Cam, come on".

...

I sat with Liz and Bex for lunch and they introduced me to Tina and Eva. They all came here every year. I didn't see what was so appealing about it until Eva started talking about Zach and how she has liked him for two summers. This, not surprisingly, took my interest.

"Why haven't you told him you like him?" I asked, seeing an opportunity to fund out if he is single or not.

"He wouldn't like me, he's only dated one girl at this camp but she stopped coming last year because they broke up. No-one knows how."

"Oh." I said. I looked over at his table and noticed he was looking at me already. Then the other one, Grant, turned round and looked at me. Feeling my face turn red i got up to head to the cabin, saying bye to the girls.

Halfway to the cabin i felt someone behind me, i turned and seen Zach.

"Um, hello?" i said, not knowing why he was following me.

"Cammie, isnt it? Look, i get that you're new here, but i think you have to stop staring at me through your window and at lunch. You may not have many friends here and i certainly wont be on of them. Bye"

I was shocked. What just happened? I watched him as he walked away. No wonder he's single.

I woke up the next morning at 10. Crap. Bex and Liz had gone, to the activity, i figured. I went over the guidance office and got my timetable. He said i may as well wait in the mess hall as activity one was almost over. As i looked down at the time table i seen that activity was with Zach. Mess hall it is!

..

As i sat down with some water Grant and Bex walked in, looking shameful.

_Bex? Grant? What?!_

_"_Bex?" i asked.

"Oh. Cammie! Hi." She looks so embarrassed and I knew why.

And just as Bex sat down next to me, Grant looked at me with a weird look. _Wtf?_

And just as that hit me, Zach, Jonas and their groups walked in. One day and I'm already fed up of this. I decided I'd get one back on Zach for being an ass.

So i went back to my cabin and thought of what to do. I got a condom out of my bag and headed to Zach's cabin. I knew he wouldn't be back in time for inspections so i knew he'd get caught. I opened it, threw the wrapper next to the door and dumped it in the empty bin. Sure to be noticed. I ran back and saw one of the camp councillors head into their cabin. I made sure he'd know it was Zach as i seen him bend over, picking up the wrapper and storming to the mess hall.

I forgot all about it by lunch but Zach came up to me at the table before the girls sat down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what, Zach?" I asked. Laughing on the inside.

"Why'd you leave the condom in my room, knowing id get suspended from activity manager." I felt a pang of guilt.

"You got suspended? Why?"

"because i apparently broke one of the rules of the job. Don't get together with anyone at the camp." He looked sad, but i felt worse.

"I didn't know you'd get susp-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Save it. Just know, you shouldn't have done that." He said, then got up and left. What was he talking about? Sounds like he's going to get me back. Crap.

The next day i woke up with Bex and Liz and headed to the lake. We were canoeing today and the activity manager was Grant. _Lucky Bex._

I knew Zach wasn't manager but he was still here. And was staring at me with this smirk on his face that i assumed was supposed to be evil, but honestly? I swooned a bit at it. Making sure i wasn't drooling I got into one of the canoes. My dirty blonde hair pulled back into a plait and my old Queen sweatshirt on. It used to be my dad's but it was the comfiest sweater he had so i took it.

I should have seen it coming when i saw his smirk. Or when he got into the canoe next to me. Or when he was speeding towards me with evil intent on embarrassing me. But i ignored it all. And that's how i ended up with the canoe tipped over and i was soaked heading back to the pier. I was so embarrassed. I walked to the back of my cabin and lit a cigarette. My dad didn't know I still smoked but I took his packet before we left so I figured he knows now. I was so angry, so i sat plotting on what to do to Zach now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach POV**

I woke up early to try and persuade the guidance give me my place as activity manager back. Cammie is on my last nerve, she better not mess this job up for me. 5 years in a row and now the day she comes i get suspended. So I've got what I'm going to say, there is no way she can mess this up.

_"Zachary Goode, report to the guidance councillor immediately."_

Crap. What now?

_.._

"Zach. I'm afraid you are on your last straw. One more prank and your out." WHAT!

"What are you talking about, sir? I haven't done anything."

"Zachary, I know it was you and your room-mates who tied the cabin doors attached to buckets of water."

"But, sir-"

"Zach. That is enough. One more prank and your out!"

I left. I'm going to find Cammie and make her apologise to guidance. I need this job and she WILL NOT take this away from me!"

**Cammie POV**

I had just left the mess hall to go get a shower when I saw Zach marching towards me, full of rage. I knew he'd heard of my prank with the buckets. It was hilarious.

"CAMMIE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KICKED OUT OF THIS CAMP?" He was shouting in my face as i saw a couple people leave the mess hall to see what was going on.

"WELL?" He shouted again.

"Zach, calm down. Its just a bit of fun."

"No, Cammie. Its NOT fun. I need this job! And you are taking it away from me!"

"Zach, im sorry." I looked around. Half the camp was out and the councillors were walking up, i assumed to calm Zach down but i looked in his eyes. The first things i'd noticed on him. His big green eyes. Full of rage. And hate. Towards me. I felt like crap.

"YOU NEED TO STOP!" As he said this he nudged me and i fell into the councillor behind me and he fell over the ropes for the lake. Shit. I turned round as she yelled in pain. Her leg was laid at an odd angle. Shit. I turned to Zach as the guidance called 911. Deputes came over and grabbed me and Zach.

"Go and get your bunks cleared. Your going to the isolation bunk." He said, i looked at him. Confused.

"The isolation bunk?" i asked but he just motioned for us to get our things together.

As he walked us up into the forest, in between all the trees. Hidden from camp, i started to see the cabin. We'd been walking for about 15 minutes when we reached the old cabin. It looked like something you'd see in a horror, before the murderer jumps out and kills you. I looked over at Zach as the councillor headed back to camp.

"You ever been in here?" i asked.

"Nope. First time, thanks to you." He said, another pang of guilt in my stomach.

Once we got inside we seen two single beds with the thinnest covers. A little desk on either side and two sets of drawers.

"I call the left side" He almost shouted. I didn't want to hear him shout ever again, not like he did back at camp.

"Okay."

He looked over at me and just stared as i put my stuff down.

"Everything okay?" i asked.

He must have been in a trance because he jumped when i asked.

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah im fine."

As we started to get settled, i tried to talk to him.

"Zach?"

"What?" He looked, blankly, as if how dare i talk to him.

"Why did you say that the first time we spoke?"

He looked away, pondering the answer.

"I saw the way you looked, a girl like you wouldn't come here voluntarily. I knew straight away this was a punishment and as much as i thought you were cute and wanted to get to know you. I need this summer job for the money so i couldn't risk getting suspended. But i did anyway."

He looked at me, straight into my eyes. Then looked at his stuff as he tried to sort it out. I felt guilty but i couldn't help but smile at the idea of him, tall, dark and handsome, thinking im cute. Wanting to get to know me. I almost melted right there, but there was still the guilt. I looked up as the smile grew on my face and realised he was looking at me. I didn't notice he'd moved closer.

"I'm sorry, its just my room-mate said you, Grant and Jonas were the popular ones and when you said that i assumed you meant i wasn't good enough to speak to you. So i went on the offence and tried to embarrass you. Im truly sorry, Zach."

He had his hand on my arm, now. These butterflies would never settle.

"It's okay, Cam."

He sounded genuinely forgiving. But as i looked up he looked away and moved back a couple steps.

..

It was getting late and we hadn't spoke for while, he was in the shower and i was trying to make my side of the room a bit more cosy. I was busy folding clothes into the drawers when he walked out shirtless with boxers on. I almost died. Almost. I think it was drooling a bit because he just looked at me and started laughing.

Startled, i asked

"What's so funny?"

"Something worth staring at?" he asked, not aware of his muscular back and biceps. I think i was drooling again. I turned to continue folding when i replied.

"Oh, nothing." I tried not to start laughing at my own humiliation.

"Okay" He started to chuckle, his laugh was so cute!

"I think tomorrow we'll have to clean out the mess hall and activity centres." Zach said, i assumed he'd seen others sent to do it after being put in this cabin.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, if they send us to do more we might talk to people at camp and they don't want that. So after we clean we get sent back here. I'm not sure if you've guessed but we're stcuk in here until the end of camp." He replied. I don't know if he thought it was a good thing. But i didn't mind being stuck in this haunted cabin with him.

"I had a thought that we might. Got 6 weeks left. What about you? Do you not go back to you're job?"

"Probably not." And with that, he went to bed.

..

I'd been up for three hours whilst he was sleeping. I could not sleep in this cabin. I got up and shut the windows, just in case.

"You okay?" I jumped out my skin when we spoke. He noticed.

"Shit, Zach. I thought you were sleeping! Yeah i'm fine, why?"

He laughed a bit and turned round to me to reply.

"Just making sure your okay. You creeped out?"

"Yeah, a little. I guess its just because we're so far from the others." I replied. Feeling like a kid for admitting im scared but i had this weird feeling that i could trust him.

"I like your hair like that." He said, then turned around to sleep.

_My hair? _I thought. _Its just up in a bun, what's to like? _Although the compliment did make me feel better. So i turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach POV**

Its been two weeks since we got moved into the isolated cabin. 1 month to go. Although i actually liked being here with Cammie, i think im falling for her. I love that i get to see her when she wakes up and just before she sleeps. I know that she has this cute snore she does for ten minutes after she falls asleep. We have a laugh when we're cleaning during the day. I still feel guilty when i think about the things i said to her the first time we spoke.

_If you don't mind, id appreciate you not staring at me out your window and at lunch. You're new here so i get you don't know many people. And i can tell you, you will not know me. Bye._

I was such an asshole. I wish i could take it back but then i may not be here with Cam now, and i may not know her like i do now. So in a way i'm kinda glad we're here. I just dont know how she feels about me.

**Cammie POV**

Zach's really changed since we got into this cabin, i hate that i took away his job but im glad i got to know him while i was here. I think i like him a little, okay, a lot. I like that he doesn't hold back when telling me about him and that he wants to know about me. We sometimes get Grant or Bex to bring us snacks and we just sit outside the cabin and talk like we've know each other forever. I wish he'd tell me if he likes me or not.

**Zach POV**

"I think there is a storm coming." Cam said, walking back from cleaning the mess hall. The councillor gave us some of the snacks from their room as a treat.

"Yeah, and we're stuck in this shitty cabin."

"At least I've got you here, i hate storms." Cam said. I wanted to take her right then and kiss her. I wanted to protect her from her fears. I looked over and she was smiling at me. Her beautiful smile, and her big blue eyes glistening off the rising moon. God. What is happening.

"Yeah, it'll be alright."

..

I'd been in the shower while Cammie had locked the windows and door. When i got out i'd seen she was lying under her covers. It was so cold in the cabin.

"You okay? Its freezing in here!"

"Yeah, im just cold." She replied.

I dug through my clothes and found my football sweater, i knew i wasnt the same size but anythings better than nothing.

"Cam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I seen her head pop out the covers, she had her hair up in this bun that dropped hairs framing her face.

"You want this sweatshirt, it might a bit big but it'll keep you warm?" I couldnt be sure but i felt that when i held the sweater up her eyes grew bigger, i wasnt sure if i offended her or not.

"Yeah, uh, sure." She smiled as i tossed over the sweater.

"Thanks, Zach."

..

**Cammie POV**

His sweatshirt smelled of soap and aftershave. I had never smelled a better scent. He threw off his shirt and climbed into bed.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, cause i was freezing and he was shirtless!

"Nah, im alright. I normally have this sweatshirt, its like a heater. But i'd rather not have it right now." I figured he meant the one i had on.

"Why dont you want it?" I asked, joking.

"I'd rather it heat up the beautiful, cold girl in my room." He said, but his voice didn't waver from seriousness.

"And who would that be?"

"You." He turned to look at me as i said it.

"Oh, please." I felt my cheeks turning red.

"What? You don't think you're beautiful?"

"I don't think i'm ugly. But nobody has ever told me your opinion. If you're being serious, that is." I couldn't face him when saying this but i heard him get up. He came round to stand in front of me.

"You are beautiful. Your smile drives me crazy and i feel like i'm in a trance when i stare into your big, blue eyes. Cam, you have the best personality. Your the perfect girl. Doesn't matter who has or hasn't told you it. I'm telling you it now. That's all that matters, okay?" I felt my eyes start to water as i stupidly let a few tears escape. But he didn't move, he just wiped away the tears with him thumb.

"You're perfect, Cammie."

And that was it. I started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

We were supposed to be cleaning the mess hall for breakfast in half and hour. It was 8.30am. I dont think Zach's awake so i just lay thinking about last night. After i started crying Zach just held me, cuddling, for around 7 minutes. And i didnt want anything else. We didnt have to kiss and sleep together. I just needed him to hug me. And he did. Then we slept. In our own beds.

"Cam?" his voice was sexy in the morning.

"Yeah?" i turned round in my bed.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" He said, getting up.

"Yeah"

"C'mon" he said, throwing my covers off and hauling me over his shoulder. He sat me on the chair at the bottom of the bed as he went into the toilet to change. He left the door slightly open and i seen him pull over a t-shirt as he catches my eyes and smirks.

I glance away as i hear him shout.

"Something taken your eye, Cam?"

"no no, carry on." I shout, jokingly as he comes out of the toilet. And that's my cue to head in and change. I toss his sweatshirt over the rail as i put on an old band t-shirt and some ripped jeans. We ran to the mess hall just in time to meet the other guys cleaning up. And i sat with Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Zach for breakfast. Zach moved next to me when Bex went up for extra food. He sat his hand on the bottom of my back just as Eva shot me a dirty look. Zach must have seen it.

"What's that about, Cam?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she likes you and seen you putting your hand on my back." I said, hoping he wouldn't move his hand. Not to piss off Eva, i just didn't want him too.

"Oh, well." And he moved his hand round to the my hip so he was basically hugging me.

After breakfast we cleaned up then slowly headed back to the cabin. He took my hand halfway through the forest and led me away from the cabin in a different direction.

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"I don't know." He replied, and sent me that signature smirk that makes my heart race.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be better.**

** -J.**


	5. Chapter 5

We'd been here since yesterday afternoon. In this perfect paradise of water and wood. With this perfect man. Who i loved.

_18 Hours Earlier_

After breakfast we cleaned up then slowly headed back to the cabin. He took my hand halfway through the forest and led me away from the cabin in a different direction.

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"I don't know." He replied, and sent me that signature smirk that makes my heart race.

He led me to a small lake on the outside of camp. It was surrounded by tall cherry trees whose petals had fallen over the lake. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew about this place.

"Zach. It's beautiful here. How did you find this place?" It was so enchanting. And isolated. In a good way. Not like out isolated cabin. Open but shut. Beautiful.

"Last summer i found it, i was on a hike with my activity group when i strayed and found this lake. I don't think anyone else knows about it." He was looking around the trees until he dug behind out and brought a blanket and brown basket.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"I planned this earlier for us." I couldn't help but smile.

"Zach!" These butterflies wouldn't settle.

So we lay on the blanket. Under the stars. For hours. We missed our shift cleaning the mess hall. But i wouldn't have traded this time for anything in the world. I was laying on his should beside the lake as it got dark.

"What do we do now, Zach."

"We lie here. Until we get bored. Or die." I listened to his heartbeat, i'd be drumming that rhythm he rest of my life.

I think we fell asleep after he said that, the next thing i remember i was fell backwards. Pushed. As Zach shot up and ran. I opened my eyes and looked around. Nothing. Where did Zach go? I stood up and ran towards our cabin. He wasn't there. What had just happened?

"ZACH!" i called.

Nothing. I ran to the camp and check his old cabin. No. The mess hall. Not there either. I was starting to freak. I imagined laying next to the lake as i heard him run. Which direction.

The opposite way. He ran away from the camp and our cabin. I hadn't known there was anything out there. What made him run. I started to sprint back to the lake. And stopped short as i seen our stuff, the blanket and food basket, gone. I didn't think anything of it as i ran the way i heard Zach run. Towards nothing.

"Zach!" i called again, after 5 minutes of running i'd still not passed anything significant or anything worthy of a visit in the middle of the night. I didn't know what to do so i walked back to the lake, and waited.

I'd feel asleep against the trunk of a tree. I was having a nightmare. There was flames. Catching on to every tree, coming closer to me and the lake. I didn't know what to do. As this figure. This shadow i saw, running towards me in the woods. Until it wasn't a shadow. It was Zach. Dead. He was dead with a hole in his head and blood dripping from his neck. Running towards me from _that _direction of the woods. I was stuck. Frozen in my place as Zach stood infront of me. His green eyes. Dead. Then he started shouting. Right in my face. Screaming my name.

"CAMMIE!"

But i couldn't reply. I didn't know how. He shook my shoulders and shouted again.

"CAMMIE! WAKE UP"

That's when my eyes opened and saw Grant. Right in my face. I jumped. I didn't realise i had been crying until he handed me a tissue to dry off my cheeks. What was that dream about? I didn't have time to think as Grant threw questions at me.

"Where is Zach? Were you with him? Where did he go? Cammie. Are you listening?" He didn't stop for a breath until i put my hand over his mouth.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" i asked. Honestly not wanting him to start rambling again.

"Zach. Where is he?"

"I dont know, we were here last night and he ran off. In that direction, i think" And i pointed into the empty trees.

"Shit"

"What is it?" I asked, nervous of the reply.

"There is a rumour that if you go far enough into the forest you'll find this guy who lives there, people have made up different stories of him spying on the people in camp. Says when everyone is sleeping he comes into camp and watches them sleep through the windows. I didnt believe it but Zach and his ex went to the isolated cabin once, on a dare, and spent the night. And Zach woke up, found her gone. Ran back and gathered everyone to help look. We went out into that forest and found her body. She had a bullet in her head and her throat was slit. Zach had never left the camp grounds again after that. I guess until last night."

He looked worried and he said he was going to get the other guys and look in the forest. I watched him leave then decided i couldn't wait that long. I'd look myself. And i set off running into the forest.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**I guess this is a bit gross, guys. But its a change i hope you like! Review please.**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

"Zach!" I yelled. I'd been running for 7 minutes. Stopping at certain points to listen for noises. But there had been nothing. I should have waited for Grant, i had no clue what direction to go. I was starting to think the rumour was just that, a rumour. But then why would Zach have just run off. And thats when i heard it. A faint mumble to the left of me. I couldn't see anything in that direction, but i could see anything in any direction so i ran to it.

And 2 minutes later i stopped, listening. I heard the mumbles again but they didn't seen any closer. So i walked, slowly, and kept listening. Then it hit me. This must be a prank, there is no guy, no dead ex girlfriend, no cabin. This is just Zach playing a prank. I was starting to head back to camp when i heard running. Fast running. Towards me. I turned but then just as quickly it stopped, like they'd run into a tree or something.

"Zach?" I called. I didn't want to admit it but i was actually scared. So i called louder.

"ZACH! Is that you?" But there was no reply so i walked towards where the sound had been. Looking behind the trees as i passed them.

"Zach. This isn't funny," I was getting quieter as i spoke. "Please." And just then i heard it. The loudest scream i'd ever heard. Echoing through the forest. So i ran towards it. It stopped for a second, as if catching breath then started again. It was a terrifying scream. The kind of scream that only emits from torture. So i ran faster. Until i saw it, it was only the roof at first then as i got closer i saw a cabin. The cabin?

The screaming had stopped. But i wasn't any less terrified. I walked up the steps and looked through the window, the cabin was empty. No people, no furniture. _What is going on?! _So i went to the door, i wasn't quite sure why but i chapped. Nothing. I chapped louder and i heard heavy feet walking towards the door. _Shit. _I thought. _Run! _But i couldn't. My feet wouldn't take me away from the door.

Then the door opened. This big burly man with thick matted hair and a long beard answered.

"What?" He said, his voice was scratchy.

"Um, have you seen a tall boy with dark hair around here?" Hoping with all my heart he would say yes as i watched him shake his head.

"Sorry, ma'am. I haven't. Goodbye." And he shut the door.

I just walked down the steps and slumped against a tree. _What the hell is going on. _I walked back to camp to see if Bex knew anything. I had a quick look in the mess hall first but he wasn't there. And i hadnt noticed until i left. No-one was there. I checked my watch, 12:03am, lunch. Why was nobody eating? I ran to the cabin but it was empty. I glanced in all the cabins, and they were all empty.

"Is this a prank or something?" I said aloud. Not expecting anyone to answer. I almost had a heart attack when Bex replied.

"Cam?" She sounded like someone who carried bad news, which totally was not what i needed.

I spun round, "Yeah?"

"Everyone is out looking for Zach, and the guidance is calling his parents." She didn't look at me while speaking, she just stared at the ground.

"Do you know where he might have went, Bex?" My one last hope riding on her reply.

"No, Cammie, no idea." She looked like she felt guilty for not knowing. "He always said that the guy in the rumours was the one who killed his ex. He said if he ever caught a glimpse of life outside the camp he'd kill it. I'm scared he might of done it."

And that was enough for me, i spun round and started running towards that cabin. Bex was calling me and tried to catch up but i knew if there was something i had to do not even the fasted runners in the world could catch me.

..

I ran and ran. Searching the forest for Zach on my way to the cabin. I skidded to a stop at the cabin's stairs when i realised something was different. The door was bolted shut, the windows had shutters over them and the stairs i'd walked up before were trashed so nobody could climb them. I took a couple steps back, ran and leapt up to the porch. I reached it and pulled myself up. I was scared of what i might find, but the thought of finding Zach was overtaking any fear, so i kicked with all my strength at the door and it fell. I ran in to realise it was the same cabin inside, no furniture. But i hadn't heard the breaths, coming too fast from another room. I hadn't seen the faint drops of blood over the floor. So i listened closely. There was only one set of breathing, so i followed it.


	7. Chapter 7

The breathing was getting closer, so i picked up a loose pipe from the floor and walked towards it.

"Zach?" I whispered. "Are you in here?"

I heard coughing so i ran. Up a set of rickety stairs and into an empty room.

"Zach!" I saw him sitting in the corner, his t-shirt soaked with blood and i began to lift him. We had made it to the door when i heard someone shout.

"Who is in here?" It was the scratchy voice from before. I should have known!

So i turned, seen a window and carried Zach to it. I pushed him out then leapt forward onto the roof.

"I'm gonna jump, then you have to roll off and i'll catch you. Okay?" I said to Zach and he nodded.

So i jumped down. "Now, Zach, go!" and he rolled. I caught him and we ran. I was calling out for help as we ran back. Zach had started to run a bit easier so we were getting faster but i didn't dare turn to see that man following us. I should have known he had Zach. But i had him now, and that made me run faster. We'd passed the lake and was almost on camp when i saw Bex and Grant, they ran up to us and Grant took Zach off me and i finally turned. He was there, running towards us. With a gun aimed at me.

"Cammie?" Bex's voice was trembling, so i grabbed her hand and ran to Zach's cabin. Zach was laying on the bed and Grant was taking off Zach's clothes. There were cuts and slashes over his stomach. As that man started banging on the door of the cabin he fired through the wall and just missed my head. I ducked and Zach tried to sit up but Grant pushed him back down.

"Zach?" I asked.

He looked over at me.

"I love you." And then i left through to the toilet and climbed out the window and ran round so he would see me and leave Zach alone. I ran passed the mess hall and into the forest, i figured if i ran fast enough and went in a circle i might lose him. So that is what i done. And it worked.

I headed back to the cabin as i seen a couple more people had came back as i walked into the cabin the doctor was looking at Zach. But Zach was looking at me, well more specifically my shoulder, with his eyes wide open. When i looked down i realised there was blood, my blood. _Crap._

"The bastard shot me." I didn't realise i said it out loud but the doctor turned round and called for help. "Just focus on Zach, i can't even feel this."

But he didn't. He examined it and seen the bullet had gone straight through. I wasn't one for feeling pain so when they stitched me up i hadn't even noticed. I was just staring at the cuts soon to be scars on Zach's body. I hated myself for not being suspicious the first time i went to that cabin.

Guidance had phoned the police and i had to lead them to the cabin, but the man was gone. The police examined the place and told me i should leave but i didn't. I seen whips and chains covered in blood. I felt like i was going to be sick just looking at them.

"You're lucky you got him out when you did." One of the police said to me.

"Too right," The other spoke. "There's no doubt he would have died if it weren't for you." I wasn't really in the mood to gloat about it.

"Yeah." I agreed, but i didn't look at them as i looked in a room with a cage in the corner and a shelf across from it with knives and guns.

"Don't you have to take this away?" I asked, shocked that they weren't doing anything to prevent him doing this again.

"We can't do anything until forensics comes to check everything." I just stared at them.

"Didn't you see him? You have to take these away!" I screamed, pointing at the weapons. "He can easily come back and do it again!"

They shared a glance but i didn't wait for their reply. I just ran back to camp and went to Zach's cabin. The doctors had left him to rest now and he was sleeping when i got there. So i pulled a seat over and held his hand.

"I'm sorry i didn't find you sooner, Zach." The cuts on him were deep, and there was too many. I heard the screams again, pounding in my head. _I. Should. Have. Known._

I felt his head move but i couldn't stop looking at the slashes. I could have reduced them if i found him before.

"I'm sorry, Zach." I looked up at his face, he was just starting to open his eyes.

"What?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"I went to the cabin, and he answered but it just looked normal. There was no signs you'd been there so i left. I should have been more careful. I should have known you were in there, Zach. I'm so sorry." I looked away because i knew i was crying. I felt his hand move to my chin as he moved my head to face him.

"This," He looked at his cut body. "This is not your fault, Cam."

"Why did you run?" I didn't realise the question was in my head until i said it.

"What?"

"When we were sleeping at the lake, i felt you push me off and heard you leave but i thought you went to camp so i didn't think anything of it. But you run into the forest. Why?"

"My ex was found dead in that forest. I heard the rumours so i knew if i ever seen anyone in that forest i'd get them." He wasn't looking at me any more but i was still looking at him.

"Why? You should have atleast called the police or something. You don't see a figure in the woods and chase it, Zach." He looked at me then, a kind of darkness in his eyes.

"He wasn't in the woods, Cam."

"What? Then how did you see him?" I didn't get where he was coming from.

"I didn't push you off me, Cam, he was pushing you into the lake. And when i woke he ran so i went after him."


	8. Chapter 8

_I didn't push you off me, Cam, he was pushing you into the lake. And when i woke he ran so i went after him._

I suddenly felt so unsafe, so open and vulnerable.

"He.. He was what?"

He stepped closer but i stepped back.

"Cam.."

"You should have just woken me and said. We could have got help." I said. Then he took me in his arms.

"Zach?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Cam."

"What if he comes back?"

"He wont."

"How do you know?"

"I won't give him the chance."

I stayed there for a while, in Zach's arms, i could hear his heartbeat. And it relaxed me, so i drummed the beat against his arm.

Bex came and found us in the mess hall about a half an hour later.

"Cammie, your dad's on his way. Zach, so is your grandparents."

"Damn." He said. "Thanks, Bex." And she left.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I don't wanna go home."

"Why?"

"I can't keep you safe if you're miles away." I smiled, i couldn't help it.

"Zach, ill be safe."

..

Our parents came a bit later on, i didn't wanna watch Zach leave the camp with his grandparents, so i said goodbye then went to my cabin.  
>Me and Zach had switched phone numbers, emails and addresses. Turns out he was only in Brooklyn, i lived in the upper east side.<br>So we said we'd meet up regularly. When my parents came i also got Bex's number, so we could keep in touch.  
>I felt like, bar the cabin incident, i had really changed. I'd gained a couple new friends, i'd learned some lessons from others about respect and love.<br>And the danger you put yourself in when you love someone.

Because i did. I love Zach Goode.


End file.
